The end of Caledon Hockley
by Sam Pembroke
Summary: What if Cal had died much, much sooner? And what if the old adage Live by the sword die by the sword was true? My first Cal story. This is an interstice during Emily and Rose. I'm also working on another story right now too. Set in an AU. Please R


The End of Caledon Hockley

Sam Pembroke

_Two days earlier…_

His escape from Cedar Junction Prison in the town of Lemay was a success. _"I'm going to find Rose, and take her, whether she likes it or not."_ he thought to himself as he boarded the train. Along the way, he knew he needed to stop off somewhere to regain his weapon, wherever that was; was up to his choosing. His short time in prison made him even more evil than he had been when he found the Bukater Family. He had embezzled their funds, thus making them entirely dependent on him for survival. When he was in the company of his fellow inmates, they looked up to him and shunned him at the same time. In order to have made his escape, he climbed over a weak point in the stone wall that surrounded the prison's perimeter. He was free. As the train moved on, he saw that the next station was Belmont, and he got off of the train at Waverly Station. _"I need a gun. I NEED Rose!"_ he thought. Of course he wanted to do unspeakable heinous acts on the poor girl, who by now had probably run away from her mother, and left her with that feeble younger child that he thought had been taken care of in the state hospital at Taunton.

_Present…_

"I'll take this Blodgett 9mm pistol." Cal said to the shop keep. "Sure, it'll be $60.00 plus tax. How will you pay for this?" Cal thought a moment, and remembered that he had cash from a secured site in his coat pocket. "Here, I'd like to pay for it with this cash." He handed the shop keep the money and walked out of the store. "Time to find where she is." he thought. He continued walking down Brattle Avenue when he thought _"Creedon, I'll bet he knows where she is. He knew that girls father, and would more than likely know where the fuck she is now." _He knew that Governor Creedon had a few houses, but now that he was governor; he lived in Bradford. _"Oh hell, that's out on Sioux Island, I'll be there before dark. I'll pay Governor Creedon a little visit."_ he continued to think to himself. Quickly, he boarded another train and headed out to Bradford. The train ride was uneventful, but in his mind he was scheming ways to take back Rose. _"I'll kidnap her, kill that runt of a sister she has, but I'd have to go down to Taunton State Hospital for that."_ He thought to himself again.

An hour later, he stepped off the train into the rainy dusk that surrounded Bradford. As he walked along Southwest Avenue, he saw the Governors Mansion to his right. Carefully, he treaded up the front walk. He mounted the steps, and knocked at the door. The door opened to reveal Governor Creedon looking straight into his menacing eyes. "I believe you have something of mine, governor." Creedon, looking puzzled pondered this for a moment and invited Caledon into the house. As they entered the parlor, Cal froze. "Sit down boy!" his father said whilst seated in a plush chair. Cal didn't budge; he stood firmly. "I don't have to listen to you anymore. I don't care if you were appointed General of the Grand Army of the Republic after Creedon left; you don't own me. You never have, and you never will!" he said, anger rising in his voice. Finally, he sat down. He brandished his Blodgett pistol, but made no move to aim it at either Nathan or Peter. Peter offered Cal a snifter of brandy; he took it.

"I think you know why I came here, governor." "Rose isn't here Caledon. She's somewhere safe, away from you. How you were able to break out of one this states best maximum security penitentiaries is beyond me. You were going in there for a long time. You're responsible not only for embezzlement, but for the deaths of two Bureau of Investigations agents: Compton and De Rossi." " I didn't kill them, that bastard took off with the Bukater girl, and he froze to death in the water. The other bastard, or the Italian man, he died when the ship sank." "A likely story Cal. We have reports of gunshots being heard on the _Titanic_, more than likely from YOUR gun." "Spare me governor." "Shut the fuck up! You don't talk to me that way, runt!" The argument, while heated was brought to an abrupt halt. General Hockley, at once; got up from his chair and walked over to his son. Fire burned in Nathan's eyes as he saw Caledon retreat from the governor. "You filth, when I kicked you out of the house, I didn't give you a single fucking penny, and look at you now. I wonder how many families you stole from just to put you on the top?" "I did what I had to do to survive." "Caledon, I-" Angrily, Cal lashed out at his father. "Don't ever call me Caledon!" Nathan thought for a second and replied "I will call you what I want to, and to me; your new name shall be shit bum because that's what you are."

The two men hadn't realized what Cal was doing until he put his hand in his pants pocket. Upon seeing this, they knew right away that Cal was packing heat. He pulled the gun out and began to speak. "You WILL tell me where she is. Tell me or else you both shall die right here, right now!" Little did Cal, Peter, and Nathan know that Emily, who was in the house the entire time; could use a pistol. She appeared in the entrance of the great hall, and quietly pointed the pistol at Cal's right arm. She fired and hit him in the right arm. He cursed and dropped the weapon. Peter ran up and kicked the weapon away from him. In the entrance, Emily began to shake and silently cry. "I didn't mean to shoot him." she said. Peter motioned for his wife to hide again; "Take Rose and hide in the upstairs office. Cal will be dead here shortly, just take her." She did as she was told, and ran up the steps. Cal, the once angry and disillusioned man, was reduced now to a sniveling heap on the floor. He clutched his arm and cried out in pain. "Son, you would never have made it in the New England War. I've seen men tougher than you get shot, and they didn't cry out." Cal looked at his father, who by now had a pistol in his hand. "You're not going to kill me are you?" Nathan said nothing. "Oh please don't kill me! Please don't! I don't want to die! I'm only thirty years old!" Nathan, took the pistol and loaded it; taking his sweet time doing so. "Don't do it! Please, I beg you! I don't want to die." "Cal, you got your hand caught in the cookie jar and now you're going to pay dearly for it." He pointed the gun at his son's head, and pulled the trigger. In just a short time, Cal was dead. Everyone could breathe easier.


End file.
